Wrong Place, Wrong Time
"Wrong Place, Wrong Time" is the nineteenth episode of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Synopsis On board the Destiny's Bounty, during a training session for Lloyd, the ninja attack him all at once while Sensei Wu and Nya watch. Lloyd manages to counter the attacks of Cole, Jay, and Zane, but Kai tricks him into falling for a certain move and subdues him. Lloyd comments that he would have seen that coming if he had focused more on his training prior to his transformation into an adult, at which Sensei Wu remarks that no one can change the past, but can only prepare for the future. He then orders the ninja and Lloyd to try again. Soon after, the Falcon arrives carrying bad news. After obtaining the data that the Falcon collected, the ninja discover that Lord Garmadon and the serpentine have returned to Ouroboros and are preparing for the final battle. Sensei Wu tells Nya to pilot the Destiny's Bounty there. The group soon arrives at Ouroboros and confronts Garmadon and the serpentine. Garmadon is about to use the Mega Weapon, but Lloyd freezes the weapon with an icy blast, and Garmadon runs away to break the ice off while the serpentine keep the ninja busy. While he is doing this, Garmadon remarks how he wishes that the ninja never came into existence, which gives him an idea. Using the Mega Weapon, he creates a portal branching into the past and uses it to travel back in time. The ninja arrive at the scene moments later, only for the city to start filling up with sand. The ninja wonder why this is happening, and Zane concludes that the city is returning to its former state, as if it were never discovered; he goes on to say that this must mean that Garmadon has gone back in time in order to prevent Lloyd from becoming the Green Ninja. This becomes further apparent as Lloyd states that he cannot feel his hands, which suggests that his present state is beginning to disappear. Kai, Cole, Jay, and Zane enter the portal to stop Garmadon, with Sensei Wu warning them not to let anything in the past go altered. The ninja exit the portal in Kai's Village on the day that Sensei Wu recruited Kai to be a ninja. Kai recognizes the significance of this, and points out that Garmadon is probably trying to prevent him from becoming a ninja so that the four of them will not train Lloyd, causing the prophecy of the Green Ninja to go unfulfilled. The ninja see the Sensei Wu from that time period walking to the Four Weapons blacksmith shop in order to try and recruit the Kai from that period. After he leaves unsuccessful, the ninja pull him aside and tell him about what is going on and asking for his assistance; Sensei Wu is confused, but agrees. At this time, the Skulkin invasion of Kai's village begins. Several Skulkins approach the ninja, and Jay fights them off gleefully. Kai notices Samukai approaching his past self, and informs Sensei Wu that his past self is about to be defeated and that Sensei Wu will need to save him. Sensei Wu does this, and Samukai escapes. Meanwhile, Garmadon disguises himself as a Skulkin and deliberately sabotages the other Skulkins' attempt to kidnap Nya, causing them all to retreat. In the present, Sensei Wu notices Lloyd's image fading away from a picture of him and the ninja, indicating that Garmadon had been successful in altering the past. Back in the past, Kai reveals what the problem is: since rescuing Nya was his only motivation when he became a ninja, the lack of danger she is in means that his past self will have no motivation. Nevertheless, Sensei Wu still attempts to convince the Kai and Nya of that time to train under him and Kai agrees, though reluctantly and only because Nya thinks it would be exciting.The ninja oversee past-Kai's training the next day and realize that he still lacks the motivation, performing terribly and being incredibly difficult. They then conclude that they only way to fix the past is to get Nya kidnapped themselves and restore past-Kai's motivation. That night, Kai, trying to talk some sense into his past self, poses as past-Kai's reflection in the bathroom mirror and scolds him for his stubbornness, hoping past-Kai will think that it is his conscience reprimanding him. Meanwhile, Cole, Jay, and Zane disguise themselves as Skulkins and kidnap Nya. They do not go unnoticed, however, and they attract the attention of all of their past selves, resulting in them being forced to flee and forcing Kai to punch and knock out is former self in order to escape. The ninja are successful and make off with the captured Nya after notifying the past-Sensei Wu that they were successful, and the events in the past begin returning to normal: former-Kai's motivation has returned; Sensei Wu proceeds in introducing him to the other ninja's former selves; and back in the present, Lloyd's image returns to the picture of him and the ninja. The ninja deliver Nya to the Skulkins immediately afterward, and Garmadon realizes that he must ask his past-self for help. Past-Garmadon, though surprised by his future-self's appearance and four arms, agrees to help, and Garmadon whispers his plan to his past self, with the two laughing maniacally when he is done. In the present, Lloyd's image once again fades away from the photo of him and the ninja. Meanwhile, the ninja have set up camp in the trees above their former selves in the Forest of Tranquility, determined to remain in the past until they make sure that everything continues to go as planned. Soon, Kai sees his former-self chasing after an illusion of Nya, just like he had once done, and the ninja chase after him. Just like they had expected, Kai arrives at the Fire Temple, frees the imprisoned real Nya, and retrieves the Fire Sword, but at that moment, future-Garmadon arrives and starts fighting former-Kai. Future-Kai realizes that his former self will never be able to defeat Garmadon and his four arms, but upon mentioning Garmadon's four arms, he is struck with an idea. He leaps to his former self's assistance, providing him with "four arms" as well, and Cole and Zane follow. However, Garmadon still overpowers them. Zane suggests that by destroying the Mega Weapon, they may be able to completely erase the changes to the past that have been made so far. When Cole says that nothing of lesser power than the Mega Weapon can destroy it, Jay returns with the Four Golden Weapons, having gone in search of them after figuring that the ninja would need them. He suggests using them to destroy the Mega Weapon, since the Mega Weapon was forged from those weapons themselves, rendering them equally as powerful. The ninja direct the blasts from the weapons towards the Mega Weapon and succeed in destroying it, transporting everyone back to the present. Upon reaching the present, the ninja find themselves aboard the Destiny's Bounty, and, not seeing Lloyd at first, they fear that they failed in their mission and that Lloyd is no longer the Green Ninja. However, Lloyd reappears just then, causing them to rejoice. Lloyd doesn't seem to know about Garmadon's plot to go back in time or the Mega Weapon, suggesting that the ninja erased the Mega Weapon from existence entirely. When Lloyd questions them further, Kai states that some things are better left in the past and that they should focus on the future. They all laugh at this, except Lloyd, who, still not knowing about their adventure, doesn't get the joke. The episode ends with Sensei Wu on the Destiny's Bounty's roof, staring at the stars. The largest star flickers promisingly, and the episode ends. Cast * Zane - Brent Miller * Kruncha - Brian Drummond * Nuckal - Brian Drummond * Lloyd - Jillian Michaels * Nya - Kelly Metzger * Cole - Kirby Morrow * Lord Garmadon - Mark Oliver * Jay - Michael Adamthwaite * Wyplash - Michael Dobson * Samukai - Michael Kopsa * Sensei Wu - Paul Dobson * Kai - Vincent Tong Appearances ; Characters * Cole (Black ninja suit, Ninja suit, ZX) * Falcon (Ninjago) * Jay (Black ninja suit, Ninja suit, ZX) * Kai (Blacksmith, Pyjamas, Ninja suit, ZX) * Krazi * Lloyd Garmadon * Lord Garmadon * Kruncha * Nuckal * Nya * Samukai * Sensei Wu * The First Spinjitzu Master * Zane (Black ninja suit, Ninja suit, ZX) * Serpentine ;Vehicles * Skull Motorbike * Skull Truck * Destiny's Bounty ;Weapons/tools * Axe * Bone * Bone axe * Dagger * Mega Weapon * Hammer * Pike * Staff * Sword ;Locations * Ninjago (world) ** Fire Temple ** Four Weapons ** Ouroboros ** Spinjitzu Dojo ** The Underworld *** Garmadon's Dark Fortress ;Miscellaneous * Spinjitzu * The Four Golden Weapons ** Nunchucks of Lightning ** Scythe of Quakes ** Shurikens of Ice ** Sword of Fire Notes * Segments of the episodes "Way of the Ninja", "The Golden Weapon", and "King of Shadows" are featured in this episode. * The plot for "Wrong Place, Wrong Time" draws extensively from the movie trilogy Back To The Future. As such, a number of references are made: ** Sensei Wu sighs "Great Scott", a line from Back To The Future. ** Lloyd dissipates in the picture of him and the ninja, a result of the end of his existence, after Garmadon makes certain changes in the past that would bring this about, yet another reference to Back To The Future. * The city of Oroubouros appears to be intact despite apparently being destroyed in "Darkness Shall Rise". However, it's possible that Lord Garmadon used the Mega Weapon to rebuild Orouburos. * Since the Mega Weapon was responsible for the incidents causing Lloyd to become older, its destruction should have meant the Lloyd would become a child again in the future. However, this did not occur. * This episode is the first one where Lloyd wears shoulderpads. Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu episodes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu — Rise of the Spinjitzu Master episodes